Saiyuki in the Desert
by Krayla Pipher
Summary: The Sanzoikkou find their way to a town after being lost in the desert for some time. However, they all seem to have horrible nightmares, and two of their company can't seem to come out of it. Who's stuck, and what has caused this? R&R! 19
1. Just Another Day

Saiyuki in the Desert

Just Another Day

"Here Goku, drink this," Hakkai ordered as he held a canteen of water near the demon boy's lips. He was leaning over the driver's seat of the jeep to reach the boy in the backseat.

Goku tried to reach for the canteen to hold it himself, but his arms wouldn't obey his commands.

Hakkai batted his hands down, "I'll hold the canteen Goku, you just worry about drinking the water." He tipped the canteen and a stream of cold, liquid pleasure graced Goku's parched mouth.

He drank for a long moment, only stopping as air become as much of a necessity as the water was. Goku breathed heavily, the hot desert air scorching his lungs.

Hakkai took a small sip from the canteen then handed it over to Gojyo. "Drink the rest Gojyo." The red haired demon nodded and downed the rest of the water.

Hakkai sat forward in his seat and looked over to Sanzo, who was drinking from a second canteen. "We have to find some shelter soon." Hakkai said, as he looked at the two in the back of the jeep, Goku on the verge of passing out.

Sanzo made a 'tch' noise, "What do you want me to do?" he said irritably. "Not like I have any control over it."

Hakkai sighed, "I know that, I was merely stating that we could die if we stay out in this heat. Hakuryu can't go on much longer. If we don't find shelter before Hakuryu reaches his limit we're going to be in serious trouble."

"Yea, not to mention that you're monkey's not doing too good back here," Gojyo chimed in, watching the boy's breathing come in gasps.

"Whatever," Sanzo sighed irritably again. "If he dies it's not my problem. Just drive and maybe we'll get lucky."

Hakkai sighed and started to trek across the desert once more. He silently prayed that Goku and Hakuryu could hold out until they could find some kind of shelter.

A few minutes after they had set out, Goku sat up and leaned heavily on Sanzo. His eyes were closed, his breathing was labored and he was beginning to shake.

Sanzo felt the boy quivering, but didn't even look at him. "What do you want?" he asked after Goku didn't say anything.

"Ne, San. . .zo?" he said between breaths. "Do. . .you have. . .a blanket?"

All three men looked at Goku in shock. "Are you crazy?!" Gojyo yelled at the boy. "We're in an oven and you're asking for a blanket?!"

Goku whined. "But. . .I'm really cold." He began to shiver more.

Hakkai placed his hand on Goku's forehead. "His fever is out of control. It's heat exhaustion."

Sanzo sighed and lightly pushed the boy backwards; Gojyo catching him almost on cue. "What do we do now?" Gojyo asked as he pulled Goku into his chest.

"Take the canteen from the back and make him drink. And keep him awake at all costs." Hakkai called back.

"But Hakkai, this is your canteen. What will you drink?" Gojyo asked, grabbing it from one of the packs.

Hakkai shook his head, "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Goku needs it more then I do right now."

Gojyo nodded, feeling defeated as he felt a weight on his arm. He looked down and saw Goku drifting off to sleep. He shook the boy violently to get him to wake up, "This is no time for a nap, monkey. Wake up!" he splashed a little bit of the cold water on Goku's face and the boy's eyes shot open for an instant. "You fall asleep and you won't wake up, got it?" Goku nodded, as he started to nod off again. Gojyo forced the water into Goku's mouth, which forced the boy to wake up to swallow it.

Forty-five minutes, and a few smacks from Sanzo's fan later, Hakkai stopped the jeep. The three men looked surprised and disbelieving at the sight in front of them. "That. . .can't be what I think it is. . .can it?" Gojyo chocked out as he stared wide-eyed and open mouthed at the beautiful flowing river in front of them.

"It could be a mirage." Sanzo added, as he watched Hakkai get out of the jeep.

"Hakkai?" Gojyo asked his friend wearily.

"There's only one way to check if this is real or a mirage," he said and knelt next to the river. He watched his reflection in the water for a moment, then shoved his hand into the river. He smiled as he was greeted by stinging cold liquid. It felt wonderful. He rushed back to the jeep. "It's real all right," he said grabbing the two empty canteens and filling them up in the river. He also wet a towel and handed it to Gojyo. He then got back into the jeep. "I'm sure there has to be a town around here somewhere."

"What makes you so sure?" Gojyo asked, placing the wet towel on Goku's forehead.

"Civilizations in the desert make their encampments around water sources." He looked up and down the river. "The question is, which way to go?"

"Just pick a direction and go," Sanzo retorted, getting annoyed as the sun beat down on him. He took a sip of the cold river water. It had a sweet taste to it.

Gojyo balled a fist, "You know what?! I'm getting pretty tired of your attitude, Monk. We're all hot and tired, okay? Deal with it!"

His outburst made Sanzo even angrier. He pulled out his gun and shot off a couple rounds, narrowly missing Gojyo's head. "Shut the hell up, baka kappa. I definitely don't want to have YOU lecturing ME."

Gojyo was about to retort back when the canteen was shoved into his mouth. He swallowed some of the sweet river water, then threw it back at the Monk. "Well, someone's got to set you straight."

Hakkai sighed and drove away from the sun as the two continued to argue.

Before either of them could argue further Goku moaned as he slid out of Gojyo's hold. Gojyo sat back down and pulled the boy back into him, shaking him and forcing the newly found water down his throat.

Sanzo watched Gojyo care for Goku for a moment, then he sat back down in his seat. He watched Hakkai drive along the sandy terrain. He held out the canteen to him, "You have to drink too. We don't need more baggage." He said coldly, obviously referring to Goku.

Hakkai was too hot to argue with the monk. He took the canteen and took a few sips. He tried handing it back to Sanzo, but the blonde youth wouldn't take it. Hakkai sighed, "I'll drink more when we find a town, okay?" Sanzo sighed, but took the canteen from the healer satisfied with the arrangement.

* * *

This is going to be a 9 chapter story. I almost have the second chapter done. XD Please R&R. I love honest comments, especially those who help me become a better writer!

PS. I own nothing. This is purely fanmade! Thank you.


	2. Sequestering Sustenance

Sequestering Sustenance

Kami-sama must have been watching over the group, for and hour later they had arrived at a small village. They pulled in front of a small inn. Sanzo got out of the jeep and without a word headed into the inn.

"Irasshaimase," came a chipper voice from behind the counter. A girl with long blonde hair and amber eyes smiled at Sanzo. "How may I help you?"

Sanzo was very tired, and the girl's happy mood just worsened his bad one. He held his composure though. "I need four rooms." He said simply.

The girl looked at the registry, then frowned. "Gomen Nasai. We only have two rooms left. Would that still be all right?"

Sanzo sighed angrily. He hated sharing rooms, but he knew that he couldn't be picky right now. Goku needed treatment and they all needed to get out of the desert for a while. He nodded and handed over his credit card, "Yea. We'll take them."

"It's a good thing you came in when you did," she said as she charged him for the two rooms. "The sun will be setting a in a few hours. It get's really cold at night around here. It's good to have roof over your head." She handed him back the card. "Enjoy your stay."

Sanzo nodded and headed outside.

* * *

While Sanzo was taking care of the rooms, Hakkai checked Goku and was happy to feel that his fever had subsided a little bit. 

Gojyo took a few sips of the river water that was left in the canteen. He shook his head, "It's good that we found this water, but the sweetness if just a bit too much."

Hakkai picked up the canteen that was on Sanzo's seat. It was about three-fourth's full. Hakkai, who had not drunk much on the whole trek through the hot desert, downed almost the whole canteen in just a few gulps, leaving just a few sips left. "Hai. Demo. . ." he took a few breaths. "Any water is good water." He smiled at Gojyo.

Sanzo walked back to the jeep. "We have to double up on rooms again." He sounded annoyed. "Gojyo, you're with Goku."

Gojyo sighed, "How come I always have to baby sit the brat?" he complained.

Sanzo threw him a glare, "Because I can't stand you during the day. Do you really think you'd survive to see the sun rise?"

Gojyo bared his teeth, "Yea right! Like YOU could kill me! I'd kick your unholy ass all the way to Gyuumaou's door step."

Sanzo pulled out his gun, but wasn't able to pull the trigger before a cloud of white smoke enveloped all four of them. When the smoke cleared Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku were all on the ground. The three men looked at a sweating, panting Hakuryu who was a few feet away from them. Hakkai ran to his pet, and picked him up slowly. "Hakuryu, daijoubu desu ka?"

"Kyuu. . ." Hakuryu answered weakly. Hakkai picked up the canteen he had been drinking from and allowed the dragon to finish off the rest of the water, which was just enough for his petite form.

Gojyo cradled Goku, who was sleeping not too peacefully. Gojyo tried to wake him, but he wouldn't come to. "Hakkai. We might have a problem here."

Hakkai walked over to them, still holding Hakuryu, who was also dozing off. "It's all right. His fever is down, and he had a lot of water. We'll just have to watch him closely until he wakes up."

Sanzo grabbed one of the packs, and Hakkai slung the other one on his shoulders. "Let's go all ready." Sanzo said, heading into the inn.

* * *

After a few hours had passed and they had all eaten their fill, Hakkai checked on Goku who was sleeping on the bed in Gojyo and his room. He hadn't woken up once, not even when the food was brought in. Hakkai yawned and stood from Goku's bed side. "He'll be fine. I think we all should get some rest though. Today was very taxing." 

Gojyo stretched out his back, suddenly feeling very tired. "Yea, I guess your right." He sat in a chair that had been placed in the room. "I'll watch the monkey for a little bit though."

"He shouldn't give you too much trouble." Hakkai nodded. "Get some rest Gojyo. We'll see you in the morning."

Gojyo nodded, stifling a yawn himself. "Aa. 'Night."

Sanzo looked at Goku from the doorway then retreated to his and Hakkai's room without a word. He didn't know why, but it was getting harder and harder for him to keep his eyes open. He knew that heat and travel could take a lot out of you, but this was almost too much. He shrugged as he sat on one of the beds, _'I'm just glad that sweet water taste is outta my mouth.'_ He sighed and went for a cigarette, but before he could light it, he dozed off.

Hakkai watched Hakuryu doze off on the other bed in the room. He stroked the dragon from neck to wing tip, but the little dragon didn't even stir. "We really pushed him hard today. No wonder he's out like this. Ne, Sanzo. . ." Hakkai looked up only to see that the blonde monk had fallen asleep while leaning on the wall. The cigarette fell to his lap. Hakkai watched Sanzo for a long moment, noting how peaceful he looked when he was asleep. He smiled and laid the monk under the covers. "Sleep well, my friend." He turned off the light, and fell asleep almost immediately after hitting the pillow. He didn't say it, but halfway through dinner a great wave of exhaustion had wracked his body and senses. It took all he had just to stay awake until now.

* * *

Well, that's chapter 2. How am I doing? Do you like it so far?  
I hope you'll keep reading, cause it only get's better from here on. I promise you that.  
Lot's of drama in the next few chapters.

PS. I own nothing. This is purely fanmade! Thank you.


End file.
